Titan Princes
A term given to entities considered by the Titans to be beyond them as they are beyond mortal beings. They are also called Entities. Appearance Unlike Titans who have a mostly shared appearance, Titan Princes have various forms, although they tend to be humanoid. Nature While some would think they are another form of Titans, they are in fact not the same, and are instead ultimately different beings. They can best be described as sentient dimensions, from where they exert influence on the wider cosmos. Avatar Every Titan Prince has an Avatar, even if they do not always appear, even in their realm. An Avatar is like the core of each Prince and when they directly interact with the outside world, it is through some manifestation of the avatar, or the avatar itself appears. An avatar may appear similar to a Titan, but they have the power of an entire dimension/universe at their disposal coursing through them. They are the focus for all of the Prince's powers, they are also the Prince's main weakness. Spells and hexes aimed at a Prince can and will only be effective if aimed at the Avatar. The destruction of an avatar would also have a great deal of affect on the realm/entity, possibly causing it to dissipate if a new Avatar is not formed. Incarnations While each entity has a core, not all have incarnations. Each is a bit of themselves sent out into the wider universe to serve the role of what would otherwise be a soul. They may manifest as they are, and serve as a mouth piece for their respective entity, or may be born like a normal being with their own memories, identity and level of powers. * Servants: Thoughtforms create by the princes as servants. Best described as 'ideas given depth', said 'ideas' belong to the Prince that spawned them. Their intelligence may range from animalistic to fully sentient but their existence is at the whim of their Prince. * Aspects: Like Servants but each represents an aspect of the greater being's mind. Unless the Prince is injured, they do not appear * Incarnations: Incarnations in the traditional sense. They may be mere mortals or as cosmic as Titans. Realm If the Avatar is the core of each Prince, and Incarnations their limbs, then the Realm they rule is their body. Dwelling inside the dimension that is the Prince/Entity, each realm serves as a personal room for each Prince. While the literal Space-Time Zone makes up the entity, the matter spawned from it and in turn manipulated and tooled are not directly linked, save the Exotic Particles, however those do not regularly leave the realm. A realm exists by and for the whims of their prince and may take on any form they desire its owner wishes at any moments. Princes may also spawn pocket dimensions within their realm for whatever reason. The Shroud A Dimension of Energy and emotions, the strange realm is where the realms of the Titan Princes reside. While the realm appears as a mass of churning storm clouds on the backdrop of space, each Realm can be seen as a very bright star in the distance. Within the shroud objects, worlds, people, things come into existence and dissipate back into the clouds they formed from just as quick. It also does not follow conventional rules. However reaching them is impossible except through a massive castle built of starry black brick etched with magical symbols. Some theorize that this realm is the source of all psychic and/or magical energy, other claim it is the realm of souls...In truth it was created by the Princes so people would stop bothering them so much. Titan Princes * Sol: Titan Prince of Fire, Justice and Intellectual Pursuits. his place of dominion is called the Garden of Sol. His realm is Orange/Gold and Red when seen from the outside. * Necrobane: Also called Zombiejiger, the Titan Prince of Undeath, Necromancy. Is strangely friends with Sol despite their seemingly polar domains. Rules Necropolis. His realm is black and purple on the outside, with occasional bits of green. * The Cloaked:The Ruler of the Hollow Planes. An unnamed, unseen prince who takes great interest in the magical arts. His realm is purple, blue with some red, on the outside. * Akreious: Ruler of Resicrypha, Titan Prince of insanity, chaos, and merrymaking. Yet, is also a known friend of Sol. His realm his green and looks to be on fire, but can be any color. * Titan of Violence: A Titan Prince whose avatar dwells in a realm of near total darkness after a great tragedy long ago. Is all black... * Cray: Ruler of the Vetitum Archives, has not appeared in any incarnation or form to any Titan Prince, only to visitors of her library. She is one of the known Titan 'Princes' to be female. Currently sealed away/sleeping. * The Sentinel: Ruler of the seemingly mundane Plain Lands. is Gold and Grey * Tsuru: A well respected Prince who seems to have ties to the Shroud. * Cdr: A relatively new Prince, Cdr is the Titan Prince of Balance, representing a median between Sol's strict order and Akre's chaos, as Cdr often found himself during his days as a mere Titan. * Hoshi: Titan Prince of the Stars and Merrymaking, Hoshi spread curiosity, and inspiration for all things that create joy and wonder. * NjorDin: The Titan Prince associated with the Moon, the tides, the wild untameable sea, she has not been seen in person for many years and rules the Star Ocean a seeming ocean that holds galaxies and star systems. She is the Titan Prince of Water, Light and Freedom. * Booska/Shaggy: As confirmed by Akre and Z on Discord. * pending. Groups * The Trinity/Triumvirate: A group of Princes that represent the cycle of life and death. They are Sol (Order), Akreious (Chaos) and Necrobane (Death). They represent Order, which gives structure, Chaos which gives possibility and Death, which ends it all when the cycle can no longer sustain it self and allows for a new cycle to begin. They are said to be guardians of evolution and thus why they fight the Eldritch things more than the others. * The Observers: The Titan Princes whose main goal is to observe. There is the Cloaked, who watches and experiments to ensure the cosmic balance is maintain. The Titan of Violence who observes the darkness and hidden places of the Cosmos and The Sentinel, who watches the going-ons of the Multiverse. Relation with other Beings While each individual Prince has their own unique relationship with the denizens of the wider cosmos, as a group other races, especially cosmic beings, tend to avoid them. * Titans: The titans prefer to not trouble the Princes, as they hold them in high regard. Before the Titans, the Princes referred to themselves collectively as simply 'entities'. * Eldritch Things: Some of the horrors of the cosmos look upon them with envy, others with hatred and many with fear. This is because the Princes' existence alone seem to mock their claims divinity. However, as rivals to the Titans, they are not seen as direct threats by the Princes, and some even use the Eldritch as pets. * Weekee: This cosmic race, both Admin loyalists and Rebels, prefer to stay clear of any universe they know are frequented by the Princes. * Void Eye: Oddly, the Princes don't seem bothered by Void Eye, though none would claim to be able to overpower it. There are rumors of some connection between it and Sol. * Mortals: Some protect them, some use them as play things, and some watch and are amused by the going-ons of mortals. * Primordials: The Princes do not like them and vice versa. Trivia * They are named after the Daedric Princes from Elder Scrolls, based on the comments by User Akreious, on the various User Realms. * They are also partially based on the Chaos Gods from Warhammer Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Titan Prince Category:Metaverse Series